Gold Dust
by BitterCandies
Summary: You said 'I like you'. But I say-- "I love you." SasuNaru, oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the song, 'Gold Dust' by Tori Amos.

**A/N: SasuNaru oneshot:3 Enjoy! Remember to R&R!**

_

* * *

_

Today, the skies are blue. There isn't a single cloud in the vast blueness. You are lying down, next to me, on the roof of the school. I can see your eyes reflecting the light.

It is summer again, and I can hear the faint rustle of leaves as the wind whispers through the trees.

"Teme," You say softly, "how...much longer?"

I stare into your eyes and say nothing. You smile suddenly and grab my hand.

"Let's go." Was all you said.

* * *

_sights and sounds pull me back down another year _

_

* * *

_

I can smell the mixed scents of ramen in the air. I raise an eyebrow slowly. You grin and shrug helplessly. "Ramen's good. And I did promise that I'd treat you this time, right?"

Your blue eyes twinkle and laugh. I wonder if they could get any bluer.

The light blue sky is fading into an Indigo color, but your eyes are still the same as always - always bright and strong.

You punch the air in happiness when I nod my head slowly.

* * *

_- i was here i was here_

_

* * *

_

You punch me lightly in the arm when you catch up with me. The sun is scorching today, and your eyes shine brightly and your hair turns even lighter when the light shines upon the gold spikes.

It is summer, and I can hear the crickets, even though it isn't night.

I glance at you at the corner of my eye, and my mouth twitches slightly. You walk with your eyes half-lidded, one hand on your bag and the other swinging carelessly around.

And all of a sudden, those tan fingers are suddenly around mine, and you smile in response when I turn to look at you.

And just remembering our hands looped loosely together and the feel of your callused fingers makes me smile on the inside.

* * *

_- whipping past the reflecting pool me and you, skipping school._

_

* * *

_

Everyday, after the bell would ring, you would wait outside the door, ever so patiently. It became a routine sometime afterwards, and I guess that even while you complained, you didn't really mind.

I guess that I didn't really mind too.

After all, it was you who was waiting for me.

* * *

_And we make it up as we go along - we make it up we go along._

* * *

I remember the day we met.

It was pouring outside, and people braced the weather bravely with their colorful umbrellas. I was sitting in the classroom, now empty since by that time everyone would have left.

I was watching the water splash noisily against the glass.

And suddenly you burst into the classroom. Your hair was in a mess, all windswept, and your uniform slightly dirty. You were breathing heavily through your mouth and nose. Finally, you swallowed and said,

"Y-You need an umbrella?"

I simply stared at you.

And then I nodded slowly. It was really weird, if you'd actually considered the situation. But then again, if you weren't like that, you wouldn't be yourself.

In the end, you walked me to my house, the both of us sharing your orange umbrella. And by the end of the whole incident, I had finally remembered your name - the very first name I remembered on my first day -

Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

_You said - you raced from langley - pulling me underneath a cherry blossom canopy. Do i have- of course i have, beneath my raincoat, i have your photographs.  
_

* * *

You once told me that the favourite part of me were my eyes. But when you asked the same to me, I just shrugged. I didn't really know what I liked about you the most-

I liked them all.

But, after some time, I realised that my favourite part about you were your smiles.

They warmed me inside.

* * *

_And the sun on your face i'm freezing that frame and somewhere alfie cries and says "enjoy his every smile You can see in the dark through the eyes of laura mars" . _

_

* * *

_

"A few more months," She says, not looking at either of us. "or lesser. I'm sorry."

You are staring at the cool, polished floor, and I can see your adam's apple bobbing up and down. I nod at the doctor, thanking her, and pull you out of the room as well.

The look on your face tells me that you are upset, and I can see countless of emotions swirling in your blue, blue eyes. And then I am in your arms, your face buried in my shoulder. I wonder silently why you are so sad.

It isn't happening to you; you're not the one dying.

...So why are you so upset?

* * *

_How did it go so fast you'll say as we are looking back and then we'll understand we held gold dust in our hands_

_

* * *

_

I remember our first fight.

You were yelling, your blue eyes ablaze, cheeks slightly red. I stared at you, not saying anything. Finally, you grabbed the front of my collared shirt and pulled me close.

"Why'd let them say everything? Are you an idiot?"

I stared at the classroom's dirty floors, observing the tiny bits of eraser dust on it. You let go of the fabric, and leaned against the wall. The fire in your eyes have died out, and now they were just dull blue orbs.

"It's my fault," You whispered, even though we both knew that it wasn't yours.

I offered a hand to help you up. You smiled brilliantly, and in that brief moment, I memorised every detail in your face.

* * *

_Sights and sounds pull me back down another year i was here - i was here. _

* * *

Summer is ending.

And so is my time, trickling slowly away, like sand in an enormous hourglass. You laugh loudly and wave energetically at me when I finally catch sight of you, standing near the ice-cream stand.

Held in both of your hands are two ice-cream cones, one chocolate, the other vanilla.

You thrust the latter into my hands and I accept it with gratitude. You laugh again when you see a smudge of vanilla at the corner of my mouth, and without warning, you stick out your tongue and lick it.

I punch you lightly in the arm for laughing too much - indeed, my face is the color of my favourite food.

* * *

_Gaslights glow in the street (flickering past) twilight held us in her palm as __we walked along and we make it up as we go along - we make it up as we go along letting names hang in the air what color hair (auburn crimson) _

_

* * *

_

It is autumn. The dead leaves whirl as gusts of the wind blow gently. I look at the partially bare trees, then back at you again. Your face is half hidden by the thick, orange scarf that I've given you for your birthday. You mumble something inaudible, and I turn to look at you in surprise.

You roll your blue eyes, and, with your cheeks turning pink, you say,

"I like you."

I nod, confusion swirling in my mind, and proceed to walk some more. And for some reason, I can see irritation on your face.

* * *

_autumn knowingly stared and the day that she came i'm freezing that frame i'm freezing that frame _

_

* * *

_

Your face is too near for comfort, and I can feel your warm breath on my cheeks.

"What do I have to do to make you notice?" You growl softly, your eyes boring into mine.

All I can see is blue, feel the softness of your lips pressing gently against my own. I stare into those blue, blue hues, incomparable to the sky; ever changing.

* * *

_And somewhere alfie smiles and says "enjoy her every cry you can see in the dark through the eyes of laura mars" ._

_

* * *

_

I can hear voices distantly, yours being the nearest - yet the farthest at the same time.

"How is he?" You demand, over and over again. I can hear hushed voices in the background; no doubt nurses or other visitors.

Then, Tsunade declares that everyone scram, and all I can hear is your voice, and then,

nothing.

* * *

_How did it go so fast you'll say as we are looking back_

_

* * *

_

I can feel the warmth of weak sunlight upon my face - gently caressing it. I can hear the soft and steady breathing somewhere nearby. I slowly crack open an eye; at first, all I can see is swirling colors of yellow and orange and blue.

The room suddenly focuses and I can see you sitting in the visitor's chair, sleeping, soft snores leaving your open mouth every now and then. For the first time in a long time, I smiled.

And then those blue hues open once again, and you smile brightly, I'm blinded.

* * *

_and then we'll understand we held gold dust._

_

* * *

_

It is mid-winter now.

I am still enclosed in those four white walls, with you popping by to see me nearly everyday. Shizuke and another pink-haired doctor comes by, just to help improve my vocal chords. And everyday, I practise three words to you whenever you come around.

You said 'I like you'. But I say--

"I love you."

* * *

_in our hands - in our hands_

* * *

End.

**A/N: Er...For those of you who are confused - Sasuke is diagnosed with Sarcoma(a type of tumor in the throat)...I think. Anyways, review!!!XD**


End file.
